Life, or something like it
by j.r.s.b
Summary: My Non-cliche (I hope) take on James and Lily's relationship from 6th year til marriage.


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything you recognize. I do own Alyx though, but that's about it.

**Life, or Something Like it- by grahmcrakergal **

Chapter 1 - Like, Totally

"And so then we, like, totally got, like, busted by McGonagal," Lily Evans said, then paused to flick a strand of fiery hair over her shoulder. "I bet she, like, takes away, like, a thousand points. She's just, like, like that, ya know?"

"Yeah," replied Amos Diggory, Lily's boyfriend of two years.

"So, I just, like, know we'll crush Ravenclaw tomorrow. They're, like, such brains, you'd think they'd, like, figure out how, like, not to suck. But, like, I guess not."

"Yeah." He was so expressive. That's what I liked best about him...

"So, I, like, have to go. I'll, like, see you later, kay?" Lily stood on her tip-toes to give Amos a quick kiss.

"Yeah, later," Amos said before he turned around and left.

Not exactly the most devoted boyfriend, but hey, he was _hot_.

Lily headed up to Gryffindor tower. She wasn't nearly as dim as she pretended to be. She just learned that at Hogwarts it was easier to be liked if people thought you weren't that bright.

As she approached her room, she noticed three tall, lanky boys standing by the door. She vaguely recognized them from classes and the such. Not that she paid much attention in classes, but they were definitely familiar. Rufus, Seamus, and Jack, or something along those lines. They had some name for there little group of wankers, too… What was? It started with an M… Well, they were totally lame. Always playing stupid pranks and shit like that. Like they were flipping first years.

Total losers. They looked like it too. They were all scraggly looking and were wearing all black under there robes which were dotted with patches with names of various bands. Lily concluded that they were probably one of her roommates, Alyx's, friends.

The tallest one, who had brown hair that stuck out at the strangest angles, was yelling at the closed door. "Alyx, Sirius apologized seven times already! Believe me, I've been counting. He's really sorry despite the fact that he, like Remus and I, is completely oblivious to what he did. You know, we really wouldn't mind you telling us, though."

Lily took a deep breath and said in her fake voice, "Like, excuse me. Can I, like, get in my room?"

"Well my goodness! I do believe we've gotten in the way of her royal highness. Don't let us get in your way princess!" said the shortest of the three in a fake falsetto.

'Screw you!' Lily thought to herself. Of course she didn't say it aloud. That wasn't something people would expect her to do.

In any event, they cleared out (but not without much grumbling) and let Lily enter her room. One of Lily's roommates, Alyx, was lying on her bed, crying. Alyx wasn't one of Lily's favorite people. She was a loser. She and her weird friends were always listening to or playing punk music. In third year, she dyed her hair jet black and she always had these hideous thick lines of black eyeliner around her eyes, which, by the way, were now running down her cheeks because of her little tantrum.

Lily and Alyx were the only two people in the room, so Lily figured it would be rude for her not to ask what was wrong.

"So, like, what's up with you and that guy?" Lily inquired.

"Why should I tell you?" Alyx asked, "It's not like you care. And it's not any of your business."

"I totally care!"

"Fine, if you really do care, tell me what _that guy_'s name is," Alyx challenged.

Lily racked her brain, "Ummm… Seamus?" She said hopefully. Judging from Alyx's glare, that wasn't it. "I, like, don't know, like, everyone's name. That doesn't mean I don't, like, care. You should totally tell me."

"Oh, bite me bitch." Alyx took her wand out and muttered something at the curtains on her four poster bed. The curtains snapped shut angrily.

"Whatever," Lily said. She didn't really care. Alyx and her loser boyfriend would get back to get and everything would be right as rain in Loserville. Eventually.


End file.
